No Wise Fish Would Go Anywhere Without A Porpoise
by KittyRain
Summary: "Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle." ... Marceline is sure her life is as normal as it's ever going to get... Isn't she? There seems to be several people convincing her it isn't. Two worlds. One real. One simply imaginary. Not everything is as it seems. (Based loosely on Alice In Wonderland... Contains OC's)


**AN: I know I should really be updating my other stories... Well if we're being technical I should be working on my dissertation for Uni... but anyway... I should be updating my other stories, but I have no motivation for them... If you're a fan of another of my stories and want an update, just send me a message, that should kick my butt into gear. =^.^=**

**This story will contain OC's... and possibly pairings... However, the OC's will not be involve in the pairings if they ever happen.**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx xXx**

Marceline was very, very bored. It wasn't surprising really. She had somehow managed to misplace both her hat and umbrella, resulting in her having to float aimlessly around her cave all day, unable to go out in the sunlight. As soon as the sky had been tinged purple as the sun sank below the horizon, the Vampire Queen had sped from the cave and off towards the Candy Kingdom, in search of a certain Princess to annoy.

She ignored the protesting shouts of the guards, and the slight squeal of Peppermint Butler as she zoomed around a corner, almost colliding with him and making him drop the tray he was carrying. She was hurredly searching each room, opening and closing doors loudly. She realised she must have looked slightly crazed, her hair wasn't exactly lying flat, and her scurrying through the castle was bound to alarm a few candy people. However, after an entire day of dong nothing, Marceline was desperate for a bit of company. I tht company meant having to live up to her reputation of the annoying thorn in Princess Bubblegum's side, then so be it.

At last she found the pink Princess in one of her labs, concentrating on something or another in a dish, some sort of white goo in a flask in her right hand, hovering delicately over the dish, tentatively tipping the contents below drip by drip. "Hey Bonnibel!"

Princess Bubblegum jumped at the sudden voice right next to her ear. Some of the white goo slopped out of the flask into the dish below, causing a small puff of smoke and a squeaky popping noise. "Marceline!" The Princess practically whined, "I was so close to perfecting that! Now I'll have to start all over"

"Sorry... What was it anyway?"

Bubblegum sighed, "It was a particularly complicated mixture to perfect the net movement of the reaction between the super heated infusion of free radicals and pseudo tannins with the desired amount of D-fructofuranoside."

Marceline blnked, "Right... sounds extreme"

Bubblegum glared, "It was almost done, after several long hours work, and you ruined it!"

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Marceline snapped, annoyed that the pink haired Princess was being so uptight about making a cup of tea. "Seriously, you were using the wrong chemicals if it gave that reaction when you added the colloid of butterfat globules within a water based fluid of carbohydrates and protein aggregates."

Princess Bubblegum stared. She hadn't actually expected the vampire to know what she had been taling about when spouting all the chemical names for things. She hadn't actually been making a cup of tea, and it hadn't been milk that she was adding to it, but she figured it wouldn't matter what she had told Marceline, as she probably wouldn't understand it anyway. Apparently the Princess was wrong. "Well it's still ruined!" She said, pointing her finger at Marceline and poking the pale blue shoulder, "You had no right to come barging in hear like that!"

"Hey!" Marceline called, backing up and rubbing her shoulder, "That hurts!"

"Good! Maybe you'll learn not to come uninvited into someone's lab while they're busy working!"

Backing up further to avoid another sharp poke, Mareline crashed into a shelf, which wobbled ominously before tipping and sending vials and flasks crashing to the floor. Multicoloured ooze spred over the floor, and Bubblegum screamed in rage.

Offering a hasty apology Marceline left quickly, deciding she would visit again in a few days after Bubblegum hd calmed down. She figured if the Princess was smart enough, and really didn't want company, she would invest in a lock so nobody could disturb her while she worked.

Muttering to herself about simple logic, Mareline wondered what she could do next. She didn't want to return home just yet, after beng there for so long during the day she desperately wanted to find something to entertain her.

Upon spotting the Ice King sneaking nto a cave, Marceline's curiosity was peaked. She silently floated in after him, wondering what he was up too. She didn't often spend her time with the King, the memories too painful as he no longer knew who she was.

The darkness enveloped her, and she was soon forced to place a hand on the wall in order to avoid colliding with it. Had she simply imagined Ice King sneaking into this cave due to utter boredom?

Sighing, she leant against the wall, the stone digging into her back slightly before everything shifted. The wall she was leaning on gave way, crumbling behind her, causing her to fall backwards.

Panic flooded through her as she fell through darkness, unable to right herself and stop her momentum. Something heavy collided with her head and she instantly succumbed to the fuzzy dark of unconciousness.


End file.
